


Get Misunderstood

by ragnarok89



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Art, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Soul Society Arc, Rare Pairings, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. In one night and just one kiss, things can get out of hand.





	Get Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the characters Josh and Lena from the play '_The Rimers of Eldritch_'

The iridescent moon shone brightly above the Soul Society, where lost souls supposedly find their sanctuary from the merciless Earth. Nevertheless, The Soul Society is thought to be more in comparison with Purgatory than just sanctuary. Souls have been in the eyes of judgment, and therefore are either known as good or evil. Yes, humanity is fickle and arrogant in their own way and when they die, they have seemed to be placed in Heaven or Hell, but the souls around here still carry their sins whether they like it or not.

Two souls had yet to be judged here. On a porch with an awning shielding them, both Renji Abarai and Orihime Inoue had not known about the rules of judgment and remain innocent because of it. They were sitting on the top of the porch, watching the night clouds float slowly amidst the white moon. What would happen here sounds peaceful, but one must be careful or what they would say or do, otherwise unjust things were bound to happen.

"You know, I never thought of myself as being in this sort of place, you know, and although it is a change, I've gotten used to it a lot quicker than I thought I would. Now that Ichigo's a Soul Reaper, it means that we're going to have to support him all the way to the bitter end –"

During the incessant chatter, Renji couldn't help but stare at the girl. He knew that she was conscious but didn't talk about it as she should, but she did indeed have a full figure. Her orange-red hair framed her face perfectly, complimented by misty gray eyes and a cute face to match. His eyes then trailed down to her well-endowed chest, an area which she had never taken notice of or appeared to be proud of, matter of fact. Her Shinigami robe fit her perfectly, emphasizing the buxom chest and long, slim legs. Without thinking, Renji leaned in slowly, her voice drowning out his thoughts and conscience. She was still talking, as if she didn't even notice.

"Sometimes I think life is so short and we should enjoy it for the time we leave, even if we get a second chance at life, like you in the Seireitei and all the other Soul Reapers, and I think we should live our lives to the fullest, you know what I mean, right?" She turned to face hi, but to her surprise she felt his lips on hers, barely marking her with his rough mouth. On instinct, she gently pushed him away from her.

"No, no, don't, Renji!"

"What?" His eyes wide and his expression reading of flabbergast and embarrassment.

Orihime felt her cheeks darken and her eyes grow in size at his attempt to kiss her. "D-Didn't you just try to kiss me?" She stammered, not believing what was happening.

"Uh…. Yes – No – Maybe?"

"It isn't that. You know. Don't now!"

"What?" By the tone of his voice, Orihime knew that he was just as confused as she was.

"You know." She looked away from the red-haired warrior, sighing, cheeks burning aflame. She was so confused – if he did try to kiss her, what did it mean? "If…If something happened, you…you can't know what can happen. And there's no assurance of what can happen."

Renji's expression morphed into a more serious look upon hearing her words of questioning and doubt. "Nothing can happen….if we were to do something."

She struggled to make her next words into ones of deep consideration, only to no avail. "Renji…you're a good friend…and besides….there's Ichigo….Uryū….and Rukia to think about. What would they say if…" Her words trailed off, as if not wanting to answer that question.

"Nothing can happen, Orihime. We both know that." He looked away from her turned head, his eyes furrowing in intent.

"It's just that…I'm sorry, Renji, but….I'm not kidding now." Orihime' voice took on a serious tone, which was unlike her usual self, who was fun, goofy and saturated with sweetness. This was a serious matter to her, and it turned out to be a mistake on his part; they were on two different wavelengths.

"Well…the least we can do is….just see."

She whipped her head to face him. "You don't like me really or you'd respect me, Renji." Her eyes flared with dim glow of rage.

Renji cringed and backed away; he knew that he was in for it now. "What? I don't like you? Why do you think I want to?"

"You know what I mean."

He moved forward, his eyes locking into hers. "Just see. Just see, just see. Nothing will happen; just see."

"No – I won't say it again. No."

"Jeez, Orihime." He scowled and moved away from her, frustration eating him from the inside out

Orihime's gaze then softened and she scooted herself next to the Soul Reaper. "Well….don't be mad."

"You wouldn't let either one of us decide. I didn't even say anything and you still said no. I…I don't know what to expect, Orihime."

The girl stiffened, regretting the way she spoke to him, but she had a good reason too. He kissed her in the means of seducing her. Then again, he didn't say such a thing.

"Well…it's all right, isn't it? Renji?"

The pregnant pause was almost deafening.

"Don't just sit there. I'm…I'm just not sure right now. With the Soul Society on high alert and Ichigo and Rukia having been through so much, it….it's just not right now. Really."

Silence still hung in the air. He wasn't saying anything, and she needed answers.

"It just scares me, ok? Ok?"

His cold shoulder move was starting to irritate her and it made her want his answer even more. "Renji! I said no and…that's the end of it, ok!"

The red-haired warrior said nothing and with a deep sigh, he stood up and he walked into another direction.

Orihime stood up in a huff, following suit. "Now you're mad, aren't you?" She stopped in her tracks and shook in her stance, watching him storm off in such frustration. He probably hated himself for doing such a gesture. And besides, she was a little harsh on him – maybe it was the spur of the moment?

She lowered her head, shame stabbing at her every being. She had to make things better; otherwise he wouldn't speak to her again. After thinking it over, Orihime took a deep breath and all negative feelings suddenly melted away. She then started to run after him, hoping for his answers and solace to make sure that their friendship was still there.


End file.
